Malam flashback Akatsuki
by Kisharu Hoshikawa
Summary: Pesta barbeque yang ga jelas mengantarkan satu persatu anggota Akatsuki(-Pain) mengingat masa lalu mereka yang gaje. Bad summary. Ada artis masuk!/iih! ObiRin nya lebay banget/ 1.12% HidanYugi/ mengandung dialog!/Itachi rupanya penipu!/pain : "apa!"/OOC, typo, dll.


Malam Flashback Akatsuki

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yah.. Setelah bangkit dari hibernasi, saya mau mempersembahkan sebuah fict untuk menyambut berakhirnya musim dingin,(errrr..) . fict abal ini saya oersembahkan untuk Peppy-senpai atau Febri-senpa atau babi-senpai, dan Zifa-chan atau ibal atau Pain . oohh, juga saya tidak melupakan teman seperjuangan Naruto Author, Mala-chan dan Hassya-san(walaupun mereka berdua adalah saingan saya! Karna mereka adalah Kakashi fansclub, dan saya disogok dengan sejumlah uang dan krim anti kriput untuk ngepens sama Obito! Tapi.. Tak apalah, tanpa disogok pun saya tetap akan ngepens,. ;_;) (readers : kelamaan curhat loo!/ aah.. Jangan bunuh saya..!) baiklah, fict saya kali ini memang abal dan gak berseni. Tapi.. Ya.. Tak apa lah, sekedar meramaikan dan menyambut bulan suci ramadhan (dh telattt). Dan.. Terimakasih banyak kepada Peppy-senpai pacarnya Shikamaru atau Z...Y-san yang telah menjadi pembimbing saya untuk membasmi typo(walau masih sangat banyak Typo yang ketinggalan) dan kesalahan lainnya (nangis terharu)**

 **Warning : penting untuk mengetahui sebelum membaca! OOC, Typo, abstrac, kesalahan parse, kesalahan teknis, dan percakapan dibuat dialog. Soalnya saya males banget ngetiknya.(plak)**

 **Disclaimer : Mas asi kissing motor (aww)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari yang dingin buanget, para makhluk gaje yg disebut Akatsuki sedang berkumpul dibawah pohon besar yang rindang di pinggir sungai ciliwung(jangan ngacoo..!). Makhluk yang bernama Akatsuki itu sedang mengadakan pesta babeqyu eh barbeque dengan sangat... Sederhana namun heboh. Lho, katanya kriminal kelas S, masa pake pake sederhana siiih..? Oh, salahkan saja si pria bercadar dan berhijab yang kini sedang menangis pilu meratapi nasib uang uangnya yang telah berubah menjadi pemanggang barbeque dan daging.

Pain : "Yayang Konan~ kita kekamar yuk~"

Konan : "uoogahh.."*geplok kepala Pain paje daging*

Zetsu : "psst..pssst.. Leader.. Apa sih yang kamu suka dari Konan?" *bisik bisik tetangga*

Pain : "menurut loh?" (4l y)

Zetsu : "cantik sih.. Cantik.. Tapi.. Kurang bohai.."

Pain : "iya juga ya.. Secara, dada konan kan rata" (you know Pain is mesum..) (dikeroyok Pain fc dan fg secara massal)

Zetsu : "ya udah.. Putusin aja.."

Pain : "iya sih.. Tapi zaman sekarang tuh yang bohai mahal.."

Zetsu : "enggak kok, banyak lo.. Cewek bohai, contohnya aja si Tsunade ntu.."

Pain : "weh.. Ogah.. Mending gue ama cewe yang dari kumo itu, dah bohai, putih, muda, dan yang terpenting dada nya itu loo.."(benar benar mesummm..)

Konan : "apa katamu Paaaaiiiinnn?!" *aura Kushina sedang marah*

-di alam lain-

Kushina : "hatcyuuuh...!"

Minato : "ada apa sayang qyuuu?"(yaelah..)

Kushina : "sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang nemuji kecantikan ku nih.." (Kushina narsis)

-kembali ke Akatsuki-

Konan : "kuhajar ka-"

Tobi : "Konan.."

Konan : "ape? Ganggu bingits deh.. Baru aja gue mo nunjukin jurus gue yang super mematikan.. Iih.. Lo mau tanda tangan gue ya..?" (ketularan narsis Kushina)

Tobi : "enggak, gue cuma mo bilang, kalo lo keluarin jurus ntu.. Ntar si Pain reflek make 'lorem ipsum'. Ntar jadi kacau ni party.."

Konan : _"hah? Lorem ipsum? Jurus baru nya Pain ya? Aku jadi ingat sesuatu nih.."_

 **-flashback Konan-**

 _Konan sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan Konoha_ (Konan ke Konoha?) _sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi ria. Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang makhluk berbentuk ikan arwana yang sepertinya adalah seorang turis_ (dan.. Sejak kapan Konoha jadi tempat wisata?) _dan dia adalah... Jeng jeng jeng... Tukul Arwana...! Tepuk tangan readers sekalian.._

 _Tukul : "hay cewek.. Ikut Abang yuk.."_

 _Konan : "heh?! Sape lo? Najis tralalala... Deh.. Mending lo cabut, sebelum gue keluarin jurus baru gue. Cepet!"_

 _Tukul : "jurus baru? Waah.. Boleh boleh.. Saya juga punya lo.."_

 _Konan : "oh, mang gue nanya? Cepet lo pergi sana! Lo mau minta mati hah?'"_

 _Tukul : "siapa bilang? Saya mau minta nomor hp kamu lo.. Buat pesan jubah yang sama kaya gitu, ih.. Bagus deh.."(tukul alay)_

 _Konan : "pergi! Atau gue bunuh lo!"_

 _Tukul : "coba aja.."_

 _Konan : "bener-bener nantangin ni anak..!"_

 _Tukul : "saya bukan anak kamu loo.. Emak saya tuh dah tua.."_

 _Konan : "bodo amat. Cepet, lo pergi sana!"_

 _Tukul : "maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan"_

 _Konan : "haaaa nyebelin! Shikigami no jutsu!"(bener gak namanya?) *konan berubah menjadi kaya bentuk bentuk kertas, dan muncul sayap yang juga terbuat dari kertas*_

 _Tukul : "semprot air liur keseluruh tubuhmu no jutsu!" *muncul air liur mematikan dari bibir monyong tukul membasahi seluruh tubuh Konan.*_

 _Dan.. Jadilah Konan basah kuyup dan tergeletak pingsan tak berdaya, yap, dia kan kertas.. disampingnya ada sepucuk surat._

 _ **Makasih buanget deh.. Latihannya, iiihh... sory binggo deh.. Jadi mati kamu.. Kapan kapan saya mau ngundang arwah kamu ke studio trans7 bukan 44.444 mata. Oke? Sekaliam pesan jubahnya. Ni.. Nomer telfon saya.. Telfon aja kalo rindu.. ; 084444444444 mata.**_

 _ **Salam**_

 _ **Tukul ganteng..**_

 _Saat Konan sadar, ia membuka surat dari tukul disampingnya, alhasil, Konan pingsan lagi setelah ngebaca surat itu._

 **-FlashbackKonanEnd-**

Zetsu : "lu nape Nan?"

Konan : *masih menung*

Pain : "a..aku minta maaf Nan.. A..aku tau kau kurang bohai.. Tapi kamu cakep kok.. Sumpah.. Demi ayah ku, Nan... Konan.. Jangan mati Konan.. Konan jangan matiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" (Suara teriakan Pain lah terdengar sampai ke Indonesia.)

 **-dikonohakantorhokage-**

Jokowi : "mas pembantu, denger gak suara iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tadi?"

Pembantu : "buangets"

Jokowi : "aduh..telinga ku sakit jadinya.. mas, tolong belikan saya 'cotton bud' dua kilo di pasar mambo!"

Pembantu : "maaf pak, ngomong-ngomong 'cotton bud' itu apa ya?" (jiaaah.. Katrok pembantunya...)

Jokowi : "ituloh.. Yang buat congkel-congkel telinga.."

Pembantu : "emang telinga bisa di congkel pak?"

Jokowi : "aduh.. Kamu ini, cari di wikipedia aja sono, . "

Pembantu : "maaf, itu apa ya?"

Jokowi : "busyet!"

-backtoAkatsuki-

Konan : "njirrr.. Gue ga bakal mati baka!"*ngejitak kepala Pain pake origami(eh?)*

Pain : "alhamdulillah, Konan, kau masih hidup.." (jyeee.. Pain tobat..)

Hidan : "what?! T..tadi lo bilang apa? Alhamdulillah? Serius lo dah muslim ni Pain?"

Pain : "puasa udah didepan mata.. Jadi.. Jadi.. Gue.. T..t..t..t..t..t..t..o..o..o..o..b..b..ito eh t..t..tobat..'*ber-blushing-blushing-an*

Tobi : "yaelah.. Lo bilang tobat aja susah.. Pake bawa bawa nama gu-maksudnya gulali" *Tobi edisi tipu-tipu*

Itachi : "lu mo ngomong gitu percuma Tob.. Udah dibocorin di tipi, lo tu Obito" *sambil mengoleskan krim anti kriput di giginya(?!)*

Tobi : "s _ial, benar juga itu. Awas kau tipi.. Ku hajar kau. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, aku tiba tiba teringat.. Rin.. Menyangkut soal tovi jadi mengingat dia.."_

-flashbackTobi-

 _Obito kecil sedang duduk diam diatas batu berbentuk kepala cicak dengan perasaan waswas. matanya fokus menatap sebuah benda petak berwarna hitam di depan patung itu._

 _Obito : "Minato-sensei bilang, harus selalu waspada, waspada lah, waspadalah, hahahahaha.. Eh. Benda mencurigakan harus dimusnahkan. Kalau begitu, Katon ; gokakyu no-"_

 _Rin : "tunggu!"_

 _Obito : "R-rin..? Kau bersekongkol dengan benda itu?"_

 _Rin : "tidak, tidak, kau tidak mengerti Obito, benda, benda ini.. Alu tidak bersekongkol dengannya Obito, percaya, percayalah Obito.. Kumohon.. Percayalah.." (Rin lebay) *efek dramatis disertai background bandung lautan api dan backsound : see you again official Fast Furioust7(bnr tulisannya?)*_

 _Obito : "lalu..kenapa Rin.. Kenapa kau melindungi benda itu..? Sudah..sudah jelas Rin, semuanya sudah jelas, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Rin. Sudah cukup semuanya!" *background ; Ashura dan Indra(lho?). Backsound ; jirijek, jirijek ajha*_

 _Rin : "aku.. Aku mohon.. Aku hanya coba untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Kau.. K..kau harus tau Obito..!"_

 _Obito : "cukup Rin, cukup! Semua sudah jelas sekarang! Kau jahat Rin.." *nangis bombay*_

 _Rin : "tidak Obito! Kumohon! Dengarkanlah aku.. Aku benar benar.." *ikutan nangis bombay*_

 **Author : "mau sampai kapan lagi drama ini berlangsung?" *tiba-tiba muncul dimuntahkan blackhole***

 _Obito : "kau siapa?! Kenapa..kenapa kau mengganggu kami.. Apa.. Apa kau tidak puas melihat hubungan kami renggang seperti ini?"_

 _Rin : *masih nangis*_

 **Author : "astanaga bin ladygaga(disemprot Ladygaga) aku cuma mau meluruskan masalah kalian. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf lahir dan batin sudah menistakaan kalian, tapi saya tetap akan menistakan kalian apa pun yang terjadi. Baiklah.. Saya Author penulis fict ini, inisial asli saya E sedangkan penname saya Kisha, kalian boleh memanggil saya-"**

 _Obito : "hentikan.. Cukup! Pergi darisini! Aku tak mau ada lagi pertumpahan darah! Perpecahan dan lain sebagainya!"_

 **Author : "saya cuma mau bilang kalau benda itu hanyalah sebuah tivi. Itu punya saya, abis di colong ama shinobi Cicakgakure, dan saya mau ambil balik. Saya mau nonton Emak Ijah pengen ikut ballon d'or, jangan lupa nonton ye. Di GueTV, setiap hari, ga menang-menang, fufu.. Gimana mau menang, bisa main bola juga kagak... Uahahahaha. *nyomot tipi nya* busset, berat banget! Yo wes, gue mau pergi dulu.. Oh iya nih, kaliam berbaikan lagi aja sono, ato lanjutin tuh drama Asia, jadi Lee min ho dan satu lagi saya ga tau.. Baybay"*hilang ditelan angin***

 _Obito : "Rin.."_

 _Rin : "iya..?"_

 _Obito : "yang barusan itu apa ya?"_

 _Rin : "entahlah Obito, aku tak ingin ini terjadi lagi..'_

 _Obito : "aku juga...sama.."_

 **-Tobiflashbackend-**

Tobi : *merinding disco*"Itachi benar, rahasia tidak akan menjadi rahasia selamanya. Cepat atau lambat, rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh dirimu atau beberapa orang cepat atau lambat pasti akan diketahui banyak orang".(edisi ajigile)

Akatsuki(minus Tobi) : *sweetdrop*

Tobi : "yosh! Kalau begitu kita nikmati saja pesta ini tanpa rahasia-rahasiaan "

(Mbukak topengnya)

Deidara : "wtf?! Tobi lu gan...(awalnya karna cuma lihat wajah kirinya Tobi yg mulus-mulus aja Deidara terpukau, tapi saat lihat yang kanannya..) gantungan kunci mana..gantungan kunci mana..?"*malu karna hampir bilang kalau Tobi itu ganteng*

Kisame : "hanya sebelah saja.. Sebelah laginya tidak.. Benar benar eeuuuhhh..."

Itachi : "a..apa itu artinya aku seorang inspirator?" *memakan daging nya tapi..*

Tobi : "tidak ju-Itachi! Jangan dimakan! Mengandung kecoaaaaaaa!""

SasoDei : "kecoa?!"

Itachi : "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

-lagilagidiIndonesia-

Jokowi : "suara misterius lagi.."

Pembantu : "benar tuanku.."

Jokowi : "tolong katakan pada perdana mentri untuk menyuruh para prajurit berjaga-jaga apabila ada penyerangan!"

Pembantu : "baik tuanku.."*ngacir keluar*

Lho? Sejak kapan Indonesia jadi kerajaan?

-backtoAkatsuki-

Itachi yang termakan kecoak pingsan.

Pain : "Itachi pingsan?"

Konan : "Itachi..sadarlah.."

Pain : "huh!"*cemburu ama Konan yg perhatian sama Itachi*

Sasori : "dei.. Ngomong-ngomong soal kecoak.. Apa kau ingat hari itu?"

Deidara : "iya hm, waktu itu.."

-flashbacksasodei-

 _Sasori dan Deidara sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon pete(!?). besok adalah hari penting bagi mereka, ya menangkap luak Shukaku._

 _Deidara : "aku deg deg an nih hmm.."_

 _Sasori : "kenapa?"_

 _Deidara : "misi besok.. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang-"_

 _Sasori : "dei"_

 _Deidara : "aku belum selesai bicara hm!"_

 _Sasori : "kalau aku mati.."_

 _Deidara "Sasori-danna hm?"_

 _Sasori : "tolong.."_

 _Deidara : "..."_

 _Sasori : "bawa tubuhku pada seorang laki laki bermuka jelek, yang dicoret coret pake spidol ungu, yang tinggal di suna!"_

 _Deidara : "m..memang.."_

 _Sasori : "kalau bisa suruh saja Zetsu, dia ahli dalam penyamaran.."_

 _Deidara : "untuk apa?"_

 _Sasori : "memperbaiki ku"_

 _Deidara : "kampret"_

 _Tiba tiba, dari tanah, muncullah seekor kecoa bertampang masam yang sedang membaca surah abasa. (?!)_

 _Deidara : "kecoak hm? Apa ini jurus musuh?"_

 _Sasori : "aku tidak tau.."_

 _Deidara : "apa ja-"_

 _Kecoa : "abasa watawalla annja.."_

 _Deidara : "bisa bicara hm!"_

 _Kecoa : "wama yudrikalaallahu yazzakka.."_

 _Deidara : "siapa kau kecoa?"_

 _Kecoa : "aku kecoa"_

 _Deidara : "nama mu?"_

 _Kecoa : "kecoa"_

 _Deidara : "maksudku nama, namamu!"_

 _Kecoa : "kecoa"_

 _Deidara : "maksudku-"_

 _Sasori : "namanya kecoa Dei, panggil saja kecoa-san"_

 _Deidara : "ooh iya.. Aku tau.. Danna tidak takut hm?"_

 _Sasori : "didunia shinobi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin"_

 _Deidara : "o-oh benar.."_

 _Kecoa : "kalian gugup?"_

 _Deidara : "gugup kenapa, memang?"_

 _Kecoa : "misi besok"_

 _Deidara : "kau tau dari mana?"_

 _Kecoa : "aku nguping"_

 _Deidara : "oh, gitu"_

 _Kecoa : "jangan takut, meskipun temanmu mati atau kau kehilangan dua tangan mu tetaplah berjuang, jalani hidupmu yang sepantasnya, sekalipun kau seorang kriminal.."_

 _Sasori : "peramal, eh"_

 _Kecoa : "saya ulama kecoa"_

 _Deidara : "hm, kata kata mu indah hm.. Terimakasih.. Paling tidak, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus aku cemas kan.."_

 _Sasori : "Deidara bodoh"_

 _Kecoa : "baiklah, aku pergi.."_

 _Deidara : "selamat tinggal hmm!"_

 _Sasori : "memotifasi, tapi itu hanya kata kata biasa, cih"_

-endflashback-

Deidara : "aku teringat kecoa itu hm"

Sasori : "kecoa gila.. Kau juga gila"

Deidara : "paling tidak berkat kecoa itu danna masih bisa hidup hm"

Sasori : "pala mu peang, bukannya sebelum gue is death gue dah nyuruh lo bawa gue ke si orang yang mukanya corat-coret ntu"

Deidara : "danna tidak tau kalau tangan ku hilang kedua duanya waktu itu hm?"

Sasori : "gue gak peduli"

Deidara : "danna jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt"

-nyungsepkekantorhokage-

Tsunade : "m..mas... A..apa.. Itu.. S..suara..y..yang..t..tadi juga..?" *naut nautkan jari*

Shizune : "benar! Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari langit yo!" *pembantu edisi killer bee*

Tsunade : "a..apa..y..yang harus..a..aku lakukan..?" *edisi kampret*

Shizune : "kita harus membasmi nya dengan semangat muda!" *edisi guru Guy*

-backtoAkatsuki-

Tobi : "sudahlah.. Bawa saja dia kerumah sakit"

Kisame : "Itachiii! Bangub Itachi!" *uke*

Zetsu : "Tobi sepertinya benar, kita harus membawa nya ke rumah sakit.."

Hidan : "tapi..biaya pengobatannya.."

Kakuzu : "?!"

Konan : "kita butuh uang untuk biaya pengobatan!"

Pain : "i kesek i kesel kesel kesel keselll!"

Kakuzu : _"biaya pengobatan..?tiba tiba saja aku.."_ (kakuzu teringat masa lalunya yang nista)

-flashbackKakuzu-

 _Kakuzu yang masih kecil tapi udah jelek lari-lari ngejar ayahnya yang udah 100 meter darinya (buset)_

 _Kakuzu : father! Wait me!*ya elah.. Bahasanya*_

 _Ayah Kuzu : kita tak punya waktu lagi, Mother sudah diambang kematian!"_

 _Kakuzu : "yes, father, im understand"_

 _Dirumah sakit Takigakure_

 _Kakuzu : Father, where's mother?"_

 _Ayah Kuzu : "diam sebentar Kakuzu. Ooiii.. Suster!"_

 _Suster : "apa anda suami dari nyonya Kakizi?"_

 _Ayah Kuzu : "iya benar, saya Kukaza"_

 _Suster : "saya punya kabar bahagia"_

 _Kakuzu : "are you serious?!"_

 _Suster : "apaan sih?"_

 _Ayah kuzu : "kabar bahagia apa, suster?"_

 _Suster : "selamat, istru anda sedang mengalami masa kritis dan dia butuh donor jantung"_

 _Ayah kuzu : "what the f...?!"_

 _Suster : "juga, biaya pengobatan yang tidak sedikit"_

 _Kakuzu : "nurse-"_

 _Suster : "lo diam deh!"_

 _Ayah kuzu : "lalu suster, apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk menyelamatkan istri saya?"_

 _Suster : "dia butuh donor jantung dan biaya nya tidak sedikit"_

 _Ayah kuzu : "tak masalah suster, apa pun akan saya lakukan!"_

 _Kakuzu : "but father..."_

 _Ayah kuzu : "tak apa selama mother selamat.."_

 _Suster : "tapi, berhubung desa Takigakure tidak memiliki ninja medis handal, kemungkinan untuk berhasil nya hanya 0.18%"_

 _Kakuzu : "what?!"_

 _Ayah Kuzu : "tak apa, donor kan jantung saya untuk nya!"_

 _Kakuzu : "don't father!"_

 _Suster : "baiklah silahkan ikut saya"_

 _Ayah kuzu : "baiklah"_

 _Kakuzu : "don't father! Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo'nt...!"_

 _-dikonohaehbelumjadikonohamaksudnya(?)-_

 _Hashirama : "apa kau dengar sesuatu Madara?"_

 _Madara : "tidak"_

 _Hashirama : "aku mendengar sesuatu"_

 _Madara : "sesuatu apa?"_

 _Hashirama : "sepertinya teriakan yang berasal dari neraka"_

 _Madara : "oh begitu"_

 _Hashirama : "Madara.."_

 _Madara : "apa?"_

 _Hashirama : "aku mencintaimu"_

 _Madara : *tuiiiinngg* (pingsan)_

 _Hashirama : "lho kenapa? Aku hanya bercanda"_

 _-kembalikeKakuzu-_

 _Kakuzu : "lama binggo.. Father..kalau jantungnya di kasih ke mother berarti Father-"_

 _Suster : "gawat! Tuan yang sok inggris!"_

 _Kakuzu : "what happens?!"(sori ga tau tulisannya)_

 _Suster : "ayah dan ibu anda meninggal dunia!anda sepertinya kurang beruntung!"_

 _Kakuzu : "tidak...tidak mungkin.. Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk!"_

 _-lagilagikitakembalikekonohayangbelumjadikonoha(?)-_

 _Hashirama : "suara aneh lagi.. Madara bangun dongg!"_

 _Madara : *masih pingsan*_

 _Hashirama : "madara!"_

 _Madara : *gak sengaja bangun* "eh! Obito! Obito! Obito!"_

 _Hashirama : "siapa itu?"_

 _Madara : "aku tidak tau. Aku merasa kalau dia akan menjadi muridku.."_

 _Hashirama : "sejak kapan kau menjadi guru, sayang?" (ueeek)_

 _Madara : "tuiingg* (pingsan lagi)_

 _Hashirama : "aku bercanda Madara..!"_

 _-backtokakuzu-_

 _Jadi itu asal usul Kakuzu punya banyak jantung. Dia takut berpenyakit sama dengan mother nya. Satu lagi, Kakuzu selalu pelit karna dia menyimpan uabgnya untuk biaya pengobatannya sewaktu waktu. Oh iya, ada lagi! Saya bukan fans kakuzu. (Jika peppy-senpai mengatakan aku fans Kakuzu, maka aku akan membocorkan tentang shikamaru kemedia massa(lo?))_

-kakuzuflashbackend-

Sambil Kakuzu mengingat kejadia itu, dia menangis nangis bombay. Membuat anggota yang lain heran ÷ ilfeel.

Hidan : "tenang, kami gak bakal minta uang ama lo kok"

Tobi : "kaya nya iya deh, biarin aja si Itachi bangun send-"

Kakuzu : "uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

-distudiokonoha-

Guy : "salam semangat muda. Malam ini, terdengar lah suara aneh yang muncul secara bergilir"

Shikamaru : "ka..bar..nya.. Suara itu..be..rasal dari hutan.."

Guy : "itu benar. Tapi nak, mengapa kau tidak bersemangat?"

Shikamaru : "ngantuk.." *ambruk ketiduran*

Guy : "nampaknya semangat muda tidak menghiasi mu nak. Tapi.. Janganlah kau mati sebelum semangat muda mu berkobar!"

-backtoAkatsuki-

Pain : "lo nape Zu?"

Kisame : "aku yang seharusnya sedih atas musibah yang menimpa itachi.."

Kakuzu : "g..gue..aaahh..gue oke kok!" (ngacungin jempol *pose guy and rocklee*)

Konan : "ooh.. Yasudah, tadinya aku pikir kau terkena penyakit belang(?)"

Zetsu : "penyakit belang?" " **"ada apa putih?"** "kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita hitam?" **"tentu putih"**

-flashbackzetsu+

 _Zetsu putih sedang berlari-lari pagi ato jogging ditemani dengan Obito kecil yang badannya sebelah lagi diperban (itulooh.. Waktu digua dia ditolong madara.. Bisa bayangin deh, Obito lari lari pake satu kaki)_

 _Obito : "mas! Tunggu dulu mas! Gue capek nii!"_

 _Zetsu : "jya elah.. Baru 5 meter..!"_

 _Obito : "elo enak! Na? Gue?"_

 _Zetsu : "itu sih detolllll..."_

 _Obito : "udah ah! Gue mo balek!"_

 _Zetsu : "ya udah balek aja sono!"_

 _Obito : "anterin.."_

 _Zetsu : "ya elah, sedekat ini.."_

 _Obito : "lo ga liat kondisi gue?"_

 _Zetsu : "iye deh.. Iye.."_

 _Akhirnya, mau tak mau, Zetsu putih pun terpaksa nge-gendong Obito pake satu tangannya (tangannya cuma satu sih.. Satu lagi duri duri). Setelah kita men-skip adegan Romeo and Julliet tadi, Zetsu kembali jogging tanpa ada gangguan dan masalah._

 _Zetsu : "akhirnya.. Iiih...tu anak enak banget di sayang sayang ama Madara.."_

 _Zetsu putih yang saat itu sedang asik mengoceh ria tiba tiba melihat sebuah penampakkan bayangan hitam yang melintas dengan kecepatan 1000km/detik (bussssett!)_

 _Zetsu : "apaan tuh, jangan, hantu lagi. Iih.. Gue kabur deh"_

 _Zetsu hitam (kita panggil dia kuro aja ya, biar ga kepanjangan? #plak) : "oi tunggu!"_

 _Zetsu : "eh? Hantu nya ngomong tuh!"_

 _Kuro : "tunggu aku Zetsu!"_

 _Zetsu : "gyyyaaaaaaa! Hantuuu!"_

 _Kuro : "kagak, gua Zetsu hitam!"_

 _Zetsu : "eh, jangan asal nge-klaim nama orang dunk..!"_

 _Kuro : "eh, emang itu nama gue.."_

 _Zetsu : "emak lo sape?"_

 _Kuro : "emak gua tu orang terkenal"_

 _Zetsu : "ya sape?"_

 _Kuro : "Kaguya Otsutsuki" (eh, bener gak? Soalnya waktu di komik Naruto episode entah keberapa Zetsu hitam manggil si Kaguya emak. Sori kalo salah..)_

 _Zetsu : "hah..? Sape tuh?"_

 _Kuro : "iih kamu tolol dech.."_

 _Zetsu : "diem lu! Eh, kok, tadi elo manggil gua apa? Zetsu? Lo tau nama gue darimana?"_

 _Kuro : "Madara-sama"_

 _Zetsu : "lo-lo..?"_

 _Kuro : "gue itu bawahannya Madara-sama.. Dan gue kesini disuruh buat nempel jadi satu badan ama eloo.."_

 _Zetsu : "wtf?! Amit amit cabang pohon...! Gue ga mau!"_

 _Kuro : "itu perintah Madara-sama loo.. Ga boleh di tolak.."_

 _Zetsu : "belum waktunya aku rasa?"_

 _Kuro : "eh?"_

 _Zetsu : "ada saatnya ketika Madara-sama is death, Obitooohhhh(euh) bakalan disuruh jadi penggantinya, dan pada saat itu lah elo akan membimbing Ooooooooooooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

 _-dikonohagakure-_

 _Rin : "aku seperti mendengar suara orang yang sedang meneriaki nama Obito"_

 _Kakashi : "lho? Kok gue gak denger?"_

 _Minato : "anda belum beruntung"_

 _-kembalikeduoZetsu-_

 _Kuro : "buset, tu nafas ato ape?"_

 _Zetsu : "hehehe.. Gue gitu lohh.. Kangmus.. Eh, Zetsu.."_

 _Kuro : "t..tapi.. Kalau aku.."_

 _Zetsu : "biarlah aku yang bicara pada Madara-sama!"_

 _Kuro : "zetsu.."_

 _Zetsu : "zetsu hitam.."_

 _Kuro : "zetsu.."_

 _Zetsu : "zetsu hitam.."_

 _Kuro : "zet-"_

 _Zetsu : "oi udahlah, yang penting serahin aja deh.. Semuanya ke gue.."_

 _Kuro : "lo ciyus?"_

 _Zetsu : "iaa! Lo pergi sono!"_

 _Kuro : "isse no se... De fumi kumi gorain bokura wa-" (Naruto opening 16 ; kanaboon)_

 _Zetsu : "fales ah! Udah! Lo balik sono!"_

 _Kuro : "mau balik kemana? Rumah gue ga ada.."_

 _Zetsu : "emak lo? Babe lo?'"_

 _Kuro : "emak gue ilang di waterboom. Kalo babe gue ilang dipasar"_

 _Zetsu : "heh?"_

 _Kuro : "emak gue ilang diwahana air, dia kebawa arus. Kalo babe gue ilang dipasar waktu beli batu cincin, kata orang-orang, babe gue di kutuk menjadi batu bacan"_

 _Zetsu : "oh ya, oh ya, terserah yang penting..._

 _-flashbackzetsuend- #dikeroyokreaders_

Pain : "Zetsu! Jangan pada diem ding! Bantu napa?"

Zetsu : **"mau bantu apa?"** "iya nih, lagian kita bisa apa?"

Pain : "bisa berfotonarsis eh sintesis!"

Zetsu : "makasih banyak Pain.." **"syuh, apaan sih lo, tih?"**

Pain : "udah deh, lo berdua berisik"

Kisame : "Itachi.." *nangis kentang(?)*

Deidara : "sabar hm.."

Sasori : "buaah.. Drama macam apaan ini? Mending gue nonton Barbie the princess and the popstar"

Konan : "emang udah liris ya?"

Sasori : "jyaah.. Dari zama baheula mah.. Lirisnya.."

Hidan : "astaga.. Membuang buang waktu dengan menonton barbie.. Lebih baik kalian menyembah Jashin"

Konan/Sasori : "sori, gak butuh" *cyee.. Ngomongnya kompak.. (/^_^\\\\)

Hidan : _"demi bulu ketek Jashin yang lebatnya sehutan Konoha_ (author disentil Jashin) _mereka berdua mengingatkan ku dengan kejadian saat itu.."_

 **-Hidanflashback(warning : humor no garing. Mengandung 1.12% romance. Bagiam Hidan ini dipersembahkan untuk readers pecinta pair langka-**

 _Hidan yang sedang kdrt(kekerasan dalam rumah tangga-taukitathor..-) sedang berjalan jalan di hutan belantara, belum terjamah tapi sudah diterjemahkan. Dia ngotot buat nyari jinchuuriki nibi seorang diri, tanpa menunggu sang partner yang kini sedang lulur uang(?)._

 _Hidan : "sial, demi bulu idung Jashin-sama, gue kesesat, eh, gue denger suara nista!"_

 _Suara nista yang Hidan maksud ternyata adalah suara tangisan Dewi Madara eh ternyata itu si jinchuuriki nibi! Readers!_

 _Hidan : "suara sape tuh?" *pergi ke asal suara itu dengan pendengaran jashin no jutsu(?)*_

 _Yugito(bnr ini namaya?) :"huu.. Ueeeeeeek...eeeeeek...aaahh...mamih..papih...ueeeeekk...huaaaaaa...eeeek...errrgh...aaaaahh...shinra tenseeeiii(lho? Kok bawa bawa jurusnya Pain?)." (nista banget ntu nangisnya)_

 _Hidan : "gentong! Tu cewe cantik! Tapi nangis nya eeuhh euuhh.."_ (ceritanya Hidan ga tau kalau Yugito jinchuuriki nibi ntu..)

 _Yugito : *menyadari keberadaan Hidan* "babeh! Sape loo?"_

 _Hidan : "salam kenal.. Gue Hidan assoleha(?!) penyembah jashin yg paling ganteng imut imut dan saudaranya Draco. O iya, situ namanya siapa?"_

 _Yugito : "jijay.."_

 _Hidan : "oh.. Salam kenal Jijay-chan.."_

 _Yugito : "kamvretto! Nama gue Yugito! Bukan Jijay soak!"_

 _Hidan : "m..maaf.."_

 _Yugito : "iih.. Elo kok minta maaf? Laki laki macam apa itu?"_

 _Hidan : "macam ini"_

 _Yugito : "oh"_

 _Hidan : "kok jawabnya cuma 'oh'?"_

 _Yugito : "terus? Woooooww.."_

 _Hidan : "itu boleh juga.."_

 _Yugito : "ya udah, wooooooooww!"_

 _Hidan : "ngomong-ngomong.. Kamu kenapa ada disini? Sambil nangis gaje pula"_

 _Yugito : "sapa lo sapa gue? Mang urusannya apa?"_

 _Hidan : "engga ada kok.. Cuma mau tanya.."_

 _Yugito : "tegas sedikit na-"_

 _Hidan : "dasar nyebelin!" *berkata dengan suara B.J. Habibie saat sedang memimpin perang(?)*_

 _Yugito : "hihi.. Gitu napa...!"*smiling angel*_

 _Hidan : "e-eh..? Barusan kamu senyum..?" *berblushing-blushingan*_

 _Yugito : "memang nape? Belum pernah liat orang senyum lo? Coba deh, elo ngaca, terus nyengir tiga jari, pasti lo ngompol kan?"_

 _Hidan : "hahahahaha! Tidak."_

 _Yugito : "oh iya, ngemeng-ngemeng nape lo disini?"_

 _Hidan : "anda sendiri?"_

 _Yugito : "aku.. Aku.."_

 _Hidan : "iya?"_

 _Yugito : "tadi aku lagi disuruh beli kacang hijau sama bang haji killer bee, katanya buat masak sup jengkol(?)"_

 _Hidan : "hubungannya?"_

 _Yugito : "ga ada"_

 _Hidan "busset.."_

 _Yugito : "..."_

 _Hidan : "hihihi.. Hihihihihihi!"_

 _Yugito : "nape lo?!"_

 _Hidan : "gue baru kali ini.. Ketemu cewe cantik.."_

 _Yugito : "what?! Se-katrok itukah?!"_

 _Hidan : "bukannya gitu.. Tapi, dari semua yang aku lihat cuma kamu yang paling can-"_

 _Yugito : "oh iya, lo napa disini?"_

 _Hidan : "suek gue belon selese ngomong. Ya udah, aku kasih tau, aku sedang ada misi untuk me- astaga! Aku sedang ada misi! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Yugito!" *ngacir + lambai lambaikan tangan kaya di drama telenovela*_

 _Yugito : "i-iya.." *sweetdrop*_

 _-dimarkasAkatsuki-_

 _Kakuzu : "kupikir kau sedang mencari nibi, Hidan"_

 _Hidan : "emang"_

 _Pain : "lalu, bagaimana? ketemu?"_

 _Hidan : "gimana mo ketemu, leader, ciri-cirinya aja gue ga tau.."_

 _Pain : "oh iya, belum ku kasih tau. Jadi.. Ciri-cirinya itu.. Rambutnya pirang, panjang, trus dia cewe, orang kumo, kulitnya.. Kayanya putih.. Trus namanya.."_

 _Hidan : 'buset, murip bener dengan si dia!"*degdeg*_

 _Pain : "..Yugito"_

 _Hidan : "wtf?!"_

 _Pain : "kenapa? Apa kau menemukannya?"_

 _Hidan : "t-tidak leader"_

 _Pain : "jawab jujur!"_

 _Hidan : "i-iya.. Aku ketemu yang.. Mirip.."_

 _Pain : "bagus.. Kalau begitu, cepat bawa dia kesini!"*telinga Pain budeg karna di kasih tindik*_

 _Hidan : "ada leader, tapi namanya Bugilto"_

 _Pain : "apa?! Somplak lo! Berani beraninya lo nipuin gua!"_

 _Hidan : "nipuin gimana lead? Kan tadi udah saya bilang.. Mirip"_

 _Pain : "benarkah begitu? Oh, yasudah, kalau begitu, cepat kau dan Kakuzu, cari si jinchuuriki nibi itu!"_

 _Hidan : "m..maaf leader, sepertinya tidak bisa"_

 _Pain : "kenapa, hah? Apa jangan jangan kau.."_

 _Hidan : "didalam hukum jashin, tidak boleh membunuh jinchuuriki"_

 _Pain : "alasan, bilang aja malas! Cepat pergi sebelum kau aku bunuh dengan jurus Shinra tensei ku!"_

 _Hidan : "saya kan ga bisa mati leader"_

 _Pain : "kalau begitu, lehermu akan kupenggal!"_

 _Hidan : "emang leader bisa?"_

 _Pain : "jangan melawam pemilik rinnegan!"_

 _Hidan : "i-iya leader.."_

 _Kakuzu : "yep, cepatlah sedikit, jangan membuang buang waktu, ingat, time is money, jadi membuang buang waktu sama saja dengan membuang buang uang"_

 _Hidan : "iya, iya, sewot!" 'yugito.. Maafkan aku, tapi aku janji, setelah membunuh mu, aku akan menyusulmu, jadi kita bisa bersama di alam sana. Tanpa ada yang mengganggu kita'_

 **-endHidanflashback-**

Hidan : "kalian berdua.. Walau hanya sekilas.."

Sasori : "nape?"

Hidan : "aku gagal menyusul Yugito karna dihidupin lagi ama Author nista pemnuat fict ini"

Konan : "siapa itu Yugito?"

Hidan : "b..bukan.. Bukan siapa-siapa.."

Sasori : "ciyus?"

Hidan : "i-"

Kisame : "Itachi! Kamu sudah sadar?"

Itachi : "uhuk. Uhuk. Ternyata, kecoak itu rasanya pahit-pahit asem"(maaf, Author belum pernah makan kecoak, bagi yang udah pernah, silahkan berbagi pengalaman)

Akatsuki(-Itachi dan Kisame uke nya) : "iiiiiiiiiiiiiihhh...joroookkk!ueeeeekkk!"

Kisame : "kalian menghina Itachi.. Itachi.. Nasibmu sama seperti ku.."

-flashbackKisame-

 _Kisame kecil(kisame masih dalam wujud ikan hiu kecil. Tau kan, bentuk hiu yang masih kecil?) yang sedang asik-asiknya berenang diombak(?) laut kirigakure tiba-tiba nyugsep kedasar laut, lantaran sebuah benda hitam bergas menubruknya sampai menyebabkan Tsunami di jonggol(sejak kapan jonggol Tsunami?)._

 _Kisame : "uaaaaaa! Maaaaammaaaaaaahh! Buset! Apaan nih! Ak- * . .meoow(?)*_

 _Kisame yang saat itu tidak sengaja menelan gas beracun itu tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi anggota JKT 48 eh berubah menjadi siluman hiu berbentuk manusia(?) maksudnya._

 _Kisame : "a-apa.. Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?! A-aku.. Tamvan dan sekseh sekaleeee?"_

 _Kemudian datanglah segerombolan hiu dari yang muda sampe yang udah meninggal(?!)_

 _Kisemur(enyak Kisame) : "kau.. Kisame kah?"_

 _Kisame : "iya nyak, ini aku!"_

 _Kikampret(babe Kisame) : "kau.. Buruk sekali?"_

 _Kisame : "apa?!"_

 _Kidongdong(penasehat(?!) Kisame) : "apa benar ini kau?"_

 _Kisame : "ya elah.. Ini gue!"_

 _Kihelpme(tukangriasnya(?!)Kisame) : "itu bukan kostum kan?"_

 _Kisame : "sama sekali bukan"_

 _Kihajar dewantara(arwah pahlawan nyasar) : "astaga.. Generasi telah berubah.."_

 _Kisame : "err.. Mbah siapa ya?"_

 _Kitempe(toilet(?!)Kisame) : "apa benar.."_

 _Kitella(pacar Kisame) : "kau benar benar pacarku kah?"_

 _Kisame : "iya sayang!(ueek) ini akuu!"_

 _Kiqwerty(keyboard(?!) Kisame) : "yaya.. Aku tidak peduli.."_

 _Kidansa(lantai(?!)Kisame) : "begitu kah.."_

 _Kisame : "ooh.. Ayolah.. Aku ini kisame okay? Hoshikagi Kisame! Dan aku-"_

 _Semua hiu(-Kisame dan Kihajar dewantara(helloow.. Dia pahlawan Indonesia!) : "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh! Pergi lo sana! Pergi! Kami nggak menerima orang abal kaya eloo! Pergiii!"_

 _Dan akhirnya, jadilah Kisame hiu buangan, belajar diakademi sea game(?!) dan menjadi shinobi yang selalu menjaga rahasia. Baginya, rahasia adalah segalanya. Author juga kaga tau apa hubungannya rahasia ama dihina, yang jelas kita semua tau kan.. Kisame itu goblok (gak tau tuh)_

 _-endKhisameflashback+_

Kisame : "miris.."

Tobi : "ngemeng-ngemeng, kok dari tadi kisah kita ni ga berujung sih?"

Konan : "kalo gitu kita akhiri aja..!"

Sasori : "yah.. Kurasa itu ide bagus"

Pain : "stooop! Flashback gua kok belum?"

 **Author : (muncul numpang kamui nya Kakashi) "sorry Pain, wakti dah abis. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk menulis fict pendek ini. Berhubung waktunya dah abis, gue ngutang dulu deh.. Ama lo"**

Pain : "lho? Kok gitu?"

 **Author : "saya lagi banyak utang.. Masih ada satu fict saya yang belum selesai. Dan lagi, gue ada rencana buat bikin fict yang baru lagi"**

Pain : "terus gue?"

 **Author : "lain waktu aja, elo gue bikinin yang ama Konan, kalau ingat"**

Pain : "serius lo?!"

Konan : "lho? Kok gitu?"

 **Author : "meneketempe"**

Itachi : "oi, ada yang lupa!"

 **Author : "apaan?"**

Itachi : "flashback nya gue beloon.."

 **Author : "eh? Masa? Kalau gitu, tunggu disini dulu. Mau gue bikini eh bikinin"**

Pain : "kok Itachi..."

 **Author : "kegantengan elo kan jauh dibawah Itachi.."**

Pain : "apa?!"

 **Author : "tapi.. Mau cerita soal apa..?"**

Itachi : "iya juga ya"

 **Author : "oh... Tau! Gimana kalau tentang masa lalu Itachi?"**

Itachi : "i dont care"_

-flashbackItachi-

 _Saat itu, Itachi yang masih kecil dan keriputnya belum memanjang, sedang menemani adiknya, Sasuke, yang sedang memilih milih kaset emak ijah kesukaannya. Katanya.. Mau nonton bareng bareng.._

 _Sasuke : "ummm.. Coba kita lihat.. Emak ijah pengen dugem, setiap malam sampai pagi. Yang ini bagus gak?"_

 _Itachi : "enggak.. Cari yang lain"_

 _Sasuke : "mak ijah pengen nyimeng, setiap gerhana bulan total?"_

 _Itachi : "yang lain.."_

 _Sasuke : "mak ijah pengen jadi hero lost saga?"_

 _Itachi : "gak"_

 _Sasuke : "mak ijah pengen ke rumah mu?"_

 _Itachi : "gak"_

 _Sasuke : "mak ijah pengen jadi kapolri?"_

 _Itachi : "enggak seru"_

 _Sasuke : "emak ijah pengen naik town hall, setiap hari sampai war?"_

 _Itachi : "dah pernah nonton"_

 _Sasuke : "emak ijah pengen ke alam baka, note : ijaaaah waktu mu sudah habiss"_

 _Itachi : "itu film horror, ga bagus buat anak anak"_

 _Sasuke : "yaah.. Jadi nya kita nonton apa dongg?"_

 _Itachi : "gimana kalau.. Titanic? Edisi MadaObi?"_

 _Sasuke : "haaah? Apa itu?"_

 _Itachi : "errr... Ga jadi deh.."_

 _Sasuke : "terus, sekarang gimana..?"_

 _Itachi : "ya begini"_

 _Sasuke : "aku bosan kakkk.."_

 _Itachi : "ya udah, kita main pura pura jadi petani di mineral town, mau?"_

 _Sasuke : "waaah.. Boleh!"_

 _Itachi : "oke, kalau begitu kamu yang jadi petani"_

 _Sasuke : "iya. Tapi cara mainnya gimana?"_

 _Itachi : "oh, begini... Kakak ceritanya jadi 'sleeping handsome'. Dan kamu jadi petani. Nanti.. Kamu beli dango pake uang kamu sendiri, trus kamu kasih ke kakak"_

 _Sasuke : "looh? Ko gitu? Trus aku ngapain?"_

 _Itachi : "kamu ya beliin kakak dango, pake uang sendiri ya..!"_

 _Sasuke : "maksudnya.. Keuntungannya buat aku apa?"_

 _Itachi : "kamu dapat penghargaan"_

 _Sasuke : "penghargaan apa?"_

 _Itachi : "penghargaan adik termanis dan tertamvan sejagad raya"_

 _Sasuke : "waaah.. Boleh juga tuh.."_

 _Itachi : "yaudah, beliin dango nya lebih dari 20 tusuk, nanti kamu dapat 10000 penghargaan. Keuntungannya buat kamu gede kan?"_

 _Sasuke :"wahhh.. Iya, aku mau beli dangonya dulu ya. Da-"_

 _Bersyukurlah Sasuke yang saat itu masih gendeng dapat terselamatkan oleh kedatangan ayah dan ibunya._

 _Mikoto : "ibu pulang! Eh, Sasuke mau kemana?"_

 _Sasuke : "mau beliin kakak dango, biar aku dapat 1000 penghargaan"_

 _Fugaku : "penghargaan apa?"_

 _Itachi : "wuanjiiir.. Ga kok, ga ada! Tadi aku cuma bercanda.."_

 _Sasuke : "haa? Tapi tadi kakak bilang kita main pura pura jadi petani di mineral town, terus kakak jadi sleeping handsome."_

 _Itachi : "engga kok.. Cuma bercanda.. Kakak sebenarnya mau mengajakmu main pura pura jadi badutwi di paris terus kakak jadi 'sleeping barney(?)'. Kakak cuma mau lihat seberapa sayang nya kamu sama kakak.. Makannya kakak pura pura suruh kamu beliin dango.. Hehe.."_

 _Sasuke : "apa?! Jadi.. Penghargaan nya.."_

 _Fugaku : "penghargaan apa sih?"_

 _Itachi : "penghargaan adik termanis dan tertamvan sejagad raya, tenang.. Kmu sudah menjadi tamvam dan manis kok Sasuke.." *sambil nahan muntah*_

 _Sasuke : "beneran?!"_

 _Itachi : "iya!"_

 _Sasuke : "waah.. Asyik.. Kalau gitu ayo kita main!"_

 _Mikoto : "ehem!"_

 _Itachi : "...?"_

 _Mikoto : "Sasuke, kamu main sama ayah ya. Ada yang mau ibu bicara kan dengan kakakmu ini. Sebentar saja kok"_

 _Sasuke : "eh, ok, kalau gitu ayah jadi 'sleeping kentut and butut' ya?"_

 _Fugaku : "kurang ajar! Kubunuh kaaaaaa-" #plok_

 _Itachi : *Itachi yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Itachi is the best brother ternyata bukan hanya sekedar rumor saja. Walaupun sudah melakukan menipuan terhadap adiknya, ia tetap melindungi adiknya dari 'tampar wajah unyu mu no jutsu' milik ayahnya* "jangan ayah... Itu bukan salahnya!" (backround : Banci ngemeng. Backsound : you are my friend)_

 _Sasuke : "kakak...?!"_

 _Mikoto : # .nym. *makan popcorn* (mang ini drama?)_

 _Fugaku : "kalau bukan salahnya lalu salah siapa?"_

 _Itachi : "salahkan pria tua bernama Uchiha Madara yang kini jenazahnya sedang dimandikan oleh murid sekaligus homoannya"_

 _Fugaku : "bagaimana kau tau soal Madara?!"_

 _Itachi : "aku melihat sebuah undangan lusuh yang nampaknya dibuat 5 tahun sebelum aku lahir. Disitu tertulis, Uchiha Madara get married with Uchiha Obito. Dan disitu saya benar benar merasa ingin muntah"_

 _Fugaku : "perlukah.. Kita menyalahkan mereka..?"_

 _Itachi : "tentu saja ayah. Mereka sudah menyalah gunakan kekuatan uchiha dan menjadi satu dengan saling mencintai. Madara... Merasa kalau Obito adalah belahan jiwa belahan dad* nya sekaligus belahan kentutnya. Tapi sebaliknya, Obito merasa kalau Madara adalah pria tua yang suka tipu-tipu lantara ia menggunakan genjutsu untuk membuat dirinya menjadi muda dan menggoda si Obitio itu. Dan dengan sangat bodohnya, si Obito itu termakan godaan Madara. Pada akhirnya mereka menikah dan tidak memiliki anak."_

 _Fugaku : "cinta bisa tumbuh pada siapa pun. Baik hewan pun juga butuh cinta. Itu memang cinta terlarang. Tapi jika mereka adalah Uchiha, tak ada salahnya saling mencintai sesama jenis. Itulah hukum Uchiha yang tak pernah kamu ketahui nak. Ngemeng-ngemeng, mereka salah dibagian mananya?"_

 _Itachi : "akan aku jelaskan ayah. Setelah mereka berdua menikah, mereka berbulan madu ke desa Ice age village(?!) dan-"_

 _Fugaku : "maksudku salah nya.. Dibagian mananya..?"_

 _Itachi : "dibagian... Tidak memiliki anak"_

 _Fugaku : "eh? Bukan kah kau tau kalau lelaki tak dapat mengandung?"_

 _Itachi : "yah.. Tapi.. Anggap aja bisa"_

 _Fugaku : "..."_

 _Mikoto : "hey, jangan bicara ga jelas gitu dong! Cepat sini Itachi! Mama mau bicara, ini tentang nilai akademi mu yang semakin lama semakin meningkat!" *narik kuping Itachi*_

 _Itachi : "salahkah mama?"_

 _Mikoto : "ikutlah dengan ku dulu! Kalau tidak, tak kan ada makanan malam ini!"_

 _Itachi : "iya iya!"_

 _Sasuke : "..."_

 _Fugaku : "..."_

 _Sasuke : "ayah, jadi nggak, main pura pura jadi badutwi di paris nya?"_

 _Fugaku : "ogah, ujung ujungnya gue disuruh jadi kentut atau kotoran lagi"_

-Itachiflashbackend-

 **Author : "sudah!"**

Tobi : "woy! Itachi! Maksud lo yang gue nikah amaadara ntu apa hah?!"

Itachi : "gue cuma pengin nyelamatin gue ama ade gue aja"

Tobi : "tapi jangan bawa bawa nama gue napa?!"

Itachi : "maap..maap.."

Hidan : "uwahaha.. Flashback itachi yang paling nista!"

Itachi : "what?! Flashbacl lu tuh.. Lebay!"

Hidan : "eh, Flashback nya Tobi jauh lebih lebay kan?"

Tobi : "diam! Waktu itu kan aku masih unyu... Jadi aku belum ngerti soal tivi-tivian"

Kakuzu : "unyu gigimu!"

Tobi : "thanks, gigi gue emang unyu. Tapi.. Coba lo liat flashback elu yang menyedihkan ntu!"

Kakuzu : "apa?!"

Konan : "eh udah deh... Flashback kalian semuanya jelek. Aku lah yang terbaik!"

Deidara : "hey! Aku lah yang terbaik!"

Sasori : "kau melupakan ku dei"

Deidara : "maksudnya kami!"

Kisame : "iyah.. Flashback kalian mungkin bagus, tapi flashback gue mengharukan!"

Hidan : "lebih mengharukan gue!"

Kakuzu : "gue dong!"

Zetsu : "kami jauh lebih funny!" **"iya"**

Pain : "tidak! Kalian semua salah! Aku lah yang terbaik! Karna flashback ku tak ada sama sekali. Itu artinya aku lah yang terhebat!"

 **Author : "tunngu! Bagaimana bisa kalian saling melihat flashback satu sama lain?"**

Pain : "itu karna perasaan kami terhubung"

 **Author : "ada.. Ada yang ga beres.. Secara.. Secara kan mereka mayat hidup! Oi! Gua cabut! *ngacir kabur***

Akatsuki(all) : "...?"

 **Author(darikejauhan) : "oh iya! Fict ini telah berakhir!"**

 **(~_~)**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Pain : "lagi lagi aku. Salahku apa sih?"

Konan : "sabar Pain.. Kita hanya harus menunggu."

Pain : "konan?"

Konan : "kita akan jadi pasangan di kisah yang baru kan? Yang pastinya terpisah dari cerita gaje ini"

Pain : "kau benar"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

Haduhhh... Bingung mau tulis apa, ya udah kirim ini aja. Lagian fict ini udah numpuk di file Author berminggu-minggu. Jelek, pendek, dan ga kreatic -_-. Itu kesan pertama saat membaca nya.

Mau tulis ff baru tapi masih banyak urusan. Jadi publish aja cerita ga guna kaya gini.

Oh, satu lagi. Ada yang mau review?


End file.
